bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Aprilcot
Aprilcot *'Species': Apricot *'Eye color': Brown *'Hair color': Green Aprilcot is an enemy towards the League of Veggie Heroes. She is the main antagonist of VeggieTales in the City. Bio After hearing over that JimmyBoy is vulnerable for him being the only hero in the League of Veggie Heroes to have the lowest status, Aprilcot's first plan is to infiltrate the team, and decided to get a way to destroy them. So she pretends to be a hero called "Pit of Justice" to be part of the group, and gets help from her henchman to pretend that he was stealing some money. JimmyBoy offered to show Aprilcot around the Hall of Produce, and tells about the super computer about it when she asked about it. When she heard no one can use it unless they're a level 10 superhero, Aprilcot tells JimmyBoy about lying to the computer that he did more heroic deeds. He originally went against it, but decides to when she insisted to do so. Afterwards, she asked JimmyBoy to be in the computer system now that he is a level 10, which Aprilcot got complete control over, tied up the members of the team and revealed her true colors to the team. She plans on killing the team by causing the headquarters to self-destruct. However, this was reverted when JimmyBoy told the computer that they're both a level "zero". She didn't stop though, as her henchman was going to stop JimmyBoy and ran off, but the hero was able to catch her with a skateboard and butterfly net, and was arrested along with her partner. Bob later made a Larry-Boy comic featuring her, Motato, and Yambot who are working for Rooney. Aprilcot next scheme was to gain control of the Veggie House, so she kidnaps Archibald Asparagus disguising herself as the mayor himself with a very good disguise, ableit with a scarf around his neck because of the zipper. She also kidnaps the League by making them sleep with some bedtime tea, and locking them up with the real Archibald. She plans on having a ceremony to sign documents about her rules, though the plans were thwart thanks to Madame Clueberry showing the imposter, and was captured by JimmyBoy again. Personality Very scheming, Aprilcot likes to get things her way by lying. Like many of the other foes Larry-Boy dealt with, she likes to have control over power, and even go as far to at least kill them. Physical Appearance and abilities Aprilcot is a apricot with green hair and brown eyes. Her ponytail has black highlights. She sports a black leather jacket and belt, similar to a motorcycle gang member, and a gold crown with red diamonds. Filmography *Aprilcot (debut) *Jimmy Makes a Comic Book (fantasy; does not speak) *Where's the Mayor *Attack of the Marshmallow Laser Voice Actors *Tress MacNeille Fun Facts *Aprilcot is the first female supervillian Larry-Boy faces off since the Bad Apple. *Aprilcot shares some similarities with some of Larry-Boy villains. **Mother Pearl: ***Both are the third supervillian from their respective series, wear similar headgear, work with a male villain, and corrupt others through words. *She is the only villain Larry-Boy or any of the members of the League they dealt with who did plan on killing them. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:VeggieTales in the City characters Category:Fruits